kashyykfandomcom_nl-20200223-history
Geonosis
=Geonosis= *Edit Quote: "I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis." -- Obi-Wan Kenobi Geonosis (ook wel Geonosia genoemd) was een desolate planeet op het randje van de Outer Rim op minder dan een Parsec vanTatooine. In 22 BBY brak met de Battle of Geonosis de Clone Warslos op deze planeet. Na het gevecht werd Geonosis onder controle geplaatst van de Galactic Republic. Geografie, Klimaat & Levenhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Geonosis&action=edit&section=1Edit Geonosis was een afgelegen planeet en de voornaamste wereld in het Geonosis System in de Arkanis Sector. De planeet stond gekend voor zijn planetaire ring met allemaal asteroïden, rijk aan mineralen en ertsen. Dankzij de verschillende manen van Geonosis kon de schade, berokkend door neerstortende asteroïden, beperkt worden. Millennia geleden werd Geonosis getroffen door een ramp waardoor zo goed als al het leven uitstierf op de planeet. De straling die de planeet bereikte, veranderde het oppervlak in een dorre woestenij met een roodachtige gloed. De planeet was bezaaid met plateau's, rotsformaties, canyons en bergketens. Grondwater was er amper of niet op Geonosis. Een uitzondering hierop was de modderachtige Ebon Sea. Toch ontwikkelde er zich nieuw leven op Geonosis waaronder enkele reusachtige dieren zoals de Merdeth of de Geonosian Hydra. Geonosis stond ook bekend als de thuisplaneet van de insectachtigeGeonosians die enorme torenachtige constructies bouwden waar hun kolonies in woonden en werkten. De Geonosians importeerden verschillende diersoorten van andere planeten zoals de Acklay. Technologie en Droids waren de belangrijkste exportproducten. Grondstoffen werden het vaakst geïmporteerd. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/c/c1/Geonosis1.jpgOppervlak van Geonosis Geschiedenishttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Geonosis&action=edit&section=2Edit Toen de grootste maan van Geonosis miljoenen jaren voor 0 BBY werd geraakt en zijn koers moest verlaten, werd Geonosis massaal bestookt met brokstukken waardoor tevens het Geonosis Asteroid Fieldontstond. Vele jaren later kwamen de Geonosians als intelligente soort uit deze ramp tevoorschijn. De Geonosians waren technisch gezien erg sterk en bouwden al snel eindeloze fabrieken waar Droids werden gemaakt. Dit was het gevolg van de kolonisten die viaTatooine Geonosis hadden bereikt. De eerste succesvolle modellen van de Geonosians waren Labor Droids, gemaakt naar hun uiterlijk. De Geonosians leefden lang niet in harmonie. De verdeelde kastenmaatschappij zorgde voor afgunst en verraad. De verschillende kolonies op Geonosis voerden vaak onderling oorlog met elkaar. Na verloop van tijd geraakte de Arkanis Sector opnieuw geïsoleerd. De clanoorlogen op Geonosis doofden langzamerhand uit en een overeenkomst werd gesloten met Baktoid Armor Workshop om de Droids van de Geonosians opnieuw op de intergalactische markt aan te bieden. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/nl/images/1/1f/Geonosis_Factory.jpgDroid Factory Onder leiding van de Archduke Poggle the Lesser werden de capaciteiten van de Droid Factories vergroot en werden er nu vooral Battle Droids gemaakt. De Stalgasin Hive van Poggle was de regerende kolonie op Geonosis en sloot zich aan bij de Techno Union. Toen Dooku zijn nieuwe separatistische beweging opstartte waren de Geonosians van de partij om hem te steunen. Meer zelfs, op Geonosis verzamelden de belangrijkste leden en het oorlogsmateriaal van de nieuwe beweging. In 22 BBY werd officieel de Confederacy of Independent Systems opgericht op Geonosis onder leiding van Count Dooku terwijl de Droid Factories op volle toeren draaiden. Obi-Wan Kenobi kon dit ontdekken en de Galactic Republic waarschuwen. Even later volgde de vreselijke Battle of Geonosis die het begin van de Clone Wars markeerde. De CIS Council was verbaasd over de grootte van het leger van de Galactic Republic dat plotseling tevoorschijn was gekomen maar zij wisten uiteraard niet dat dit zo gepland was door de Sith Lord Darth Sidious. thumb|250px Na de Battle of Geonosis die officieel werd gewonnen door deGalactic Republic werd de planeet onder Republic controle geplaatst. Veel haalde de zege niet uit want zo goed als alle leiders van de CIS konden ontsnappen, net als het merendeel van hun oorlogsmateriaal. Niet lang in de Clone Wars slaagden deGeonosians onder leiding van Poggle the Lesser om opnieuw Droid fabrieken te ontwikkelen waaronder één grote die beschermd was door een Deflector Shield. Dit leidde tot de Second Battle of Geonosis. Het Empire hield Geonosis goed in zijn greep waarbij alle eigendommen en firma's van de Geonosians genationaliseerd werden door het Empire. Geonosian wetenschappers hielpen wel nog mee de Death Stars en andere projecten ontwikkelen. Cultuur, Politiek & Economiehttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Geonosis&action=edit&section=3Edit Op cultureel vlak had Geonosis weinig te bieden aan niet-Geonosians, tenzij aan liefhebbers van gladiatorenspelen. Daarvoor hadden de Geonosians Petranaki, een reeks gevechten op leven en dood in gigantische arena's waarin Geonosians of andere soorten het moesten opnemen tegen elkaar of tegen geïmporteerde gevaarlijke diersoorten. De Geonosians leefden in enorme, torenachtige constructies die binnen waren gedecoreerd met Geonosis werd bestuurd door de leidinggevende kolonie. Ten tijde van de Clone Wars was dit de Stalgasin Hivevan Poggle the Lesser, een Geonosian uit een lagere kaste die zich uitzonderlijk had kunnen opwerken. Op economisch vlak was Geonosis wel een hoogvlieger door de enorme fabrieken die dag en nacht Battle Droidsbouwden voor de Techno Union en de andere opdrachtgevers. Verschijninghttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Geonosis&action=edit&section=4Edit *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Landing at Point Rain **Weapons Factory **Legacy of Terror **Brain Invaders Bronhttp://nl.starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Geonosis&action=edit&section=5Edit *Geonosis in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: R-16 + Online Index)